The Broken Link
by YuriSecondAssistant
Summary: Ray Kadoodles is "supposedly" a college student who is constantly being bullied due to the fact he was a loner. However, his life changed upon one fateful, rainy day where he met Caam, the most popular person in Bazongas University! Will he be able to connect with Caam and develop further relationship with him that is even more than romance? :O


**PARFUM!** My name is Ichiya Senpai, but you can call me Officer Yuri's Second Bazonga. I'm currently working under my boss "Officer Yuri desu" who is on the quest to have everyone as his harem. Yuri Lowell is the best husbando in Tales of Link/Persona5/RuneFactory/Vesperia. My occupation is a 100% legit writer who is dedicated to write stories of Yuri's harem in the ToL community since I'm interested in you **MEENNNN!** My team ( **KissCAAM Studio** ) who are working on this project includes Teal, Chorong, RedHeadKitten, and myself. I will be gladly to post this cancelled fanfiction between Ray x Caam, however… Caam and Arcelle are lovers :O **FRESH!** After Officer Yuri saw this fanfiction, he immediately recruited me to the Yuri Lowell Corporation to have every one of you to his harem. If you're interested in Officer Yuri, contact him at (987) 456 – 9355 or (YUR) ILO – WELL. In any other case, I welcome you "THE BROKEN LINK", **my honeys!**

 **The Broken Link**

Synopsis: Ray Kadoodles is "supposedly" a college student who is constantly being bullied due to the fact he was a loner. It could be due to the fact that his age remains unidentified, but that's not important right now . However, his life changed upon one fateful, rainy day where he met Caam, the most popular person in Bazongas University! Will he be able to connect with Caam and develop further relationship with him that is even more than romance? :O FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL... oops. That's not supposed to be there, no copyright infringement please :P

 **The Broken Link: One RAYny Day**

Starting today is the first day of college… meanwhile Ray Kadoodles is crawled up in his blanket, contemplating on when his life was going to change.

"I aaammmmm sooooooooo tiillltteed," he muttered to himself.

In his high-school life, he was constantly bullied for being a loner, as well as having N/A under the category of "age" for any registration. Ray stood up to get dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast without brushing his teeth first.

"Damn, out of cereal again. I guess I'll just have those dank donut that's-" Ray said until he was briefly interrupted by his younger sister Kaenai, who was only 8 years old.

"Onii-chan! Thank you for those delicious donuts! You even left those donuts for my 3 dogs and 4 cats too! You're the best!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. "Onii-chan! My bus is here! I'll see you later!"

All Ray could think about was all those donuts that he bought, but haven't eaten any of it. "Could my day get any worse?" he cried while kneeling his head down.

As he walked outside of his house, he forgot that today was the first day of college.

"Oh shit! I better run over there fast!" he said.

Ten minutes after he ran, the weather changed almost instantaneously from sunshine bright to heavy thunderstorm.

"ARE YOU FU#*!NG KIDDING?! THIS IS TOTAL CANCER!" he shouted as he ran towards shelter.

But as he turned around the corner for shelter, he accidentally bumped into a man holding an umbrella.

"Oooph!" he muttered with his face flat on his chest.

The two stood there for a moment, gazing upon each other's face. It was at this moment that Ray knew his life was about to change.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay? I hope I didn't ruin your clothes!" he said as he got back up on his feet.

"It's fine. I'm just glad that you're not hurt from that fall" the man replied.

Ray's heart skipped a beat and wondered what this feeling inside of him meant. But during that time, he notices the man wearing a Teepo shirt and decided to strike a conversation.

"Nice Bazongas you have there!" he blurted.

The man stared at him strangely as though he had lost his sanity from a minor fall.

"Thanks? Are you really okay? I can take you to the infirmary that's in my university if you'd like" he responded.

"OH SORRY! I meant to say Teepo, but Bazongas was the first thing that came to mind. Ray said shyly. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Ray Kadoodles. I also go to Bazongas University if that was the university you mentioned. What's your name?"

The man was relieved that it was just a person who was in the same university as him, since he couldn't identify Ray's age.

"The name's Caam. Nice to meet you Ray! Are we in the same Biology Lab class judging by the time you're leaving now?" Caam said smiling.

"I guess we are! It looks like our professor's name is OFFICER YURI LOWELL. He must be like a badass character with that name, if you ever played Tales of Vesperia." Ray replied

"Dude! I love that game. And yeah, we should probably be lab partners too if we ever get the chance! We have some great things in common" Caam winked.

The weather changed almost instantaneous yet again from heavy thunderstorm to a sunny day. At the same time, Ray's face was full of happiness that he finally connected with someone of similar interest!

"Okay!" Ray shouted with glee.


End file.
